Sharp's Daughters
by Iresol
Summary: A short ficlet about Colonel Sharp and his daughters before he goes upward into space. Probably the only fic I have ever written without a swear word


Authors Note, Ok I know as much about NASA as I know about a car (other then the fact you turn it on and it goes) so I am just winging it here. Since Armageddon is one of my faverite movies I have decided to do a little ficlet about Colonel Sharp. Also my laptop has no spell check so tell me if I have any errors.

Dan Truman made his way through the command center, the night before the two shuttles were supposed to leave.

His eyes scanned the hall, the open doorways, everyones faces.

Looking for Sharp, Colonel William Sharp to be exact. He grabbed someone in a tie who did a double take when he saw Dan, "What's wrong?"

"Where's Sharp?"

The man looked around the busy hall, "The john? I don't know, last I saw he was at one of the computers."

Dan nodded, then headed down the hall, onward. Knowing the man hadn't a idea where the Colonel had run off to. "Of all the damn times for him to disappear."

Dan continued on then turned, he looked down the hall he had just run down. An idea coming to mind made him turn. He headed back the way he came and down a flight of stairs, down two floors, ignoring the ache in his foot. When he came to the second floor door he opened it and walked into a almost similar floor.

The only difference was two young girls beside a woman in her mid twenties.

The two girls were both blonde, one about six and the other almost eleven. Both were sisters without a doubt. While the older one wore strawberry lipgloss jeans, flipflops, and a white t-shirt with the N.A.S.A. logo on the front. The younger girl wore a flowered sundress with flipflops as well, though she was seated on the hip of the woman.

"Is he gone yet?" The younger girl asked, a look of fear came onto her face at the thought.

Dan smiled, "No no, not at all, we're just having some problems finding your daddy."

The older one frowned, "You lost our father?"

Dan shook his head, "Come here, lets go find your daddy." The woman smiled and handed Dan the younger daughter, "She's gotten bigger since you've seen her last."

Even though she had gained twenty pounds since the last time he had seen her, Dan hefted Sharp's youngest daughter onto his hip. "Good Heavens Katie, you have grown into a big girl since last time I saw you!"

His compliment brought a grin onto her face and a eyeroll from her sister, to which Dan knew he couldn't compliment one without the other, "You too Kalie, I swear you get more beautiful everytime I see you." While Dan worked for N.A.S.A. he knew little about women, going from what he had heard earlier that week on TV, he breathed a sigh of relief when she smiled.

Katie lay both her small hands on Dan's chest and looked to the woman, "What about Emmy? Can she come too?"

Dan looked to the woman who wore nothing more then jeans, a white shirt, and baseball cap that didn't quite hide all her short dark hair which she'd shoved up in it. Both girls looked to her then Dan, making it obvious she was to tag along, whether he knew it or not. "Come on Emilee, lets go find Sharp."

Kalie took hold of the woman's hand as they followed Dan down the hall.

"What's my daddy doing?" Katie asked, swinging her legs as Dan carried her down the hall. Dan knew the building like the back of his hand. Without taking his eyes off Sharp's daughter he turned right at the end of the hall, to one of the many control rooms, "Your father is probably having a coffee break and hanging out with all the astronauts."

Katie grinned broadly, Kalie rolled her eyes and earned a squeeze from Emilee who gave her a warning glare.

Dan walked into the empty control room where a long table with chairs took the center of the room, a blank tv screen on the wall. The table had a fancy phone that Dan grabbed, "Katie talk right here in the phone, tell your father he's being paged to room C8."

With a smile on her young face she took the phone and talked where Dan told her, "Daddy your paged in room C8."

Emilee smiled, Dan set Katie down "Go wait by the door for your dad."

Both girls ran to the door and peeked their heads out, watching for their feet. Emilee looked to Dan, "Thats cruel."

Dan rubbed his stubbly neck and shrugged, then asked, "Why'd you bring the girls by?" Emilee looked to the two girls, "He called while I was picking them up from school, told me to pack up and head to his mothers...then I found out what was going on, lets just say there is a really long line to the state border."

With a sigh Dan nodded, He'd given similar instructions to certain members of his family.

Kalie turned and looked at Dan and the woman who'd taken care of both her and her sister for four years. "Where is my Dad?"

Dan pointed, "Watch for him."

Emilee smiled at the girls, but asked Dan with nothing but seriousness in her tone, "He'll come back? We can't loose him."

For a moment he was silent, knowing what Sharp and Kalie had gone through when they lost Isabel two days after Katie was born. He knew Kalie wouldn't be able to handle loosing her father too, even though she'd grown attached to Emilee. Who at first was a temporary nanny when Sharp had gone into Space and his mother was sick and couldn't watch the girls, but the girls had grown close to Emilee until she was the only motherly figure in their life.

Both girls let out a scream and ran out into the hall. Both Dan and Emilee watched them go, then she turned to him and pressed, "Dan?"

He looked down at his feet. The technical part of his job he could handle no problem, it was the emotional stuff he wasn't too good with. But he looked up into her bright golden hazel eyes and told her, "I believe he'll come back. He's one of the best and thats why he's going up there."

Emilee made a face, "Don't you guys have single, insane, Air Force Pilots that trained under N.A.S.A. that you guys can send?"

He shook his head, "I wish."

Emilee sat down on the table and listened to the happy shrieks that came from the hall. Dan noticed the necklace around her neck, "When was the last time you went to church?"

She laughed, "Don't worry about me...just make sure he comes home."

Both looked up as Sharp came in the room in the blue N.A.S.A. jumpsuit, Katie on his hip with a arm snugly around her small waist, his other hand held Kalie close. Who was in the middle of asking, "And when you land on the asteriod I want a rock."

Dan and Emilee grinned, Katie spoke up, "I want one too."

Sharp kissed Katie's cheek, "I'll try." He then looked to Dan who said, "I'll give you some privacy." At that Dan gracefully bowed out and closed the door as Kalie asked, "Why do you have to land the space shuttle on the rock? Why can't Mrs. Watts and someone else do it?"

"Yeah," Katie asked, silently Emilee agreed. She watched as Sharp walked to the table and set Katie down and kicked out a chair for Kalie to sit in, at the same time. The man had the patience of a Saint when it came to his daughters.

"I have a special job as Colonel, it's my responsibility to make sure everything goes right, and if there's a problem it's my job to fix it."

Katie took her fathers explination without question, Kalie narrowed her eyes, "What kinda job?"

Sharp cursed inwardly and wished both his daughters had their mothers artistic ability, not his brains. Both scored off the charts on all and any tests their school gave them. Emilee spoke up in a tone that warned Kalie to drop the subject, "He has to fly the spaceship."

Kalie looked to Emilee, as did Sharp who mouthed 'thank you' to the woman he'd been supporting for the past four years, the woman who was nothing more then a nanny and maid he told himself over and over. He just couldn't ignore the good she had done in his life, she kept his house in order, his daughters happy, sane, and out of trouble. He never regretted taking her into his house. It was either that or his mother, while he loved his mother dearly he couldn't be a father and son under the same roof.

"Why aren't you guys on the road?" He asked Emilee, to be answered by his oldest, "We just got off the interstate. We just went a quarter mile in _ four _hours. Traffic isn't moving so we're going to eat and let traffic flow."

Katie excitedly added, "There was a car from New Jersey infront of us and he used the F word twice in every sentence! Just like uncle Henry."

Sharp quickly looked to Emilee who nodded, "She learned five new words." He then looked back to Katie, "And you're not going to repeat any of them."

Katie shook her head, just as someone knocked on the door.

A sinking feeling filled Sharp, he'd much rather spend the night with the three women in the room with him. Without looking up from his daughter he shouted, "One minute!"

Emilee checked her watch, he'd been in the room no less the five minutes.

Sharp quickly kissed Katie and then Kalie, "I want you two to listen to Emilee allright? No arguing or back talk, and absolutly no swearing. And be nice to your grandmother."

Kalie made a face, Katie pouted, "But she smells funny."

For the first time all day Sharp smiled. He kissed Katie again as Watts opened the door and stepped in the room, "Sharp! Now...oh, hey girls."

Katie and Kalie grinned from ear to ear at the sight of Watts, a strong fixture in their life. She looked to Sharp and mouthed, 'Now.'

He nodded and Watts looked back to the girls, "Come here. I wanna show you two something."

With her arms crossed Emilee watched Watts lure both girls out of the room, she then looked to Sharp, "You should have told me _why_ you wanted us to get to your mothers house." Sharp ignored her tone, knowing full well she was not pleased with him at that moment in time. He walked over to where she stood, "So you could turn into a frenzied nut?"

Emilee glared at the man she'd come to admire, "If I want to become a nut I have every right to...don't you dare change the subject on me." When he was within a few inches he nodded in agreement, "Fine," and then he took her face in his hands and kissed her.

He didn't care if anyone walked in the room, or about the camera in the room and what the person infront of the monitor thought. He hadn't been in love since the day his wife died. He simply enjoyed the kiss that she returned. Her hands finding the front of the blue jumpsuit he wore, slowly wandering around and up to his neck, pulling him closer.

**Infront of the monitor sat a growing crowd.**

Until Dan stepped into the room and parted the waves, "Ok, back to work."

He was greeted by cries and then booed at when he turned the monitor off, looking around at the crowd of men and women, "Lets give them some privacy, shall we?"

There were a few more boo's and someone threw a pen at Dan, he just shook his head. He had known Sharp before his wife died and after. He knew what Sharp was like in love and out of love. He knew the day Sharp no longer looked at the woman taking care of his daughters and house as an employer, but something else. He could see the change in Emilee from when she first started to house sit for Sharp until she moved in, he watched her slowly fall for the colonel as he fell for her.

Then he watched for the past year as the two ignored what was completely obvious.

A small grin grew over his face as he thought of the two and what had happened to his friend.


End file.
